Love at first sight
by Rockaholick
Summary: Suze goes to Summer camp w/ Gina and meets two vbery cute guys; Jesse and paul, Jesse is very mysterious and Paul is addicted to her, all she know's is there's going to be alot of love. Can she choose the right guy?
1. The Tent

_Hello._

_This is my first story everyone!_

_If you don't like this story, just tell me and I will stop it. _

_Don't know if you're going to like it. I'm still a beginner!_

_Here goes chapter 1:_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, Meg Cabot true star!_

_(I also don't own guitar hero either!)_

**We were all at the Annual tent event.**

**You know, the one in Carmel-By-The-Sea?**

**Well, Me, Gina, Holly, Charlotte, Carla and Carla's and Holly's sisters.**

**So we were sitting on these leather, black sofa's in a tent!**

**Yes I know, crazy!**

**Anyway, we were all huddled up on two sofas and all having a go on Guitar Hero 3 - Legends Of Rock, Carla was on it, holding the plastic guitar.**

**She was on easy! EASY! **

**Okay I'm sorry but couldn't it of been Medium, I can play expert and its not that hard!**

'**Do you see the dude on the sound system?' Holly asked gesturing to a guy - 17 years of age, dark chocolate hair in a mop cut, tall, fairly built but also tanned.**

**I seriously don't know why but my heart kept skipping beats as I stared dreamily, I could hear some of the other girls like Carla gasp in delight.**

**Okay so I don't look 15, I look more like the guy on the sound system's age.**

**Don't get me wrong it **_**can**_** be an advantage but most of the time it brings me shit!**

**Guys aged 18-22 come and try to chat me up. It annoys me so much!**

'**Well, he called Alex and he goes to the academy!' Holly mused on as all the other girls had totally forgot about Guitar Hero and was smiling with delight whispering all sorts of things.**

'**Well, he's just another guy who's got a girlfriend.' I stated. 'Anyway since when did he start the academy?'**

**Seriously, Father D would have told me about it.**

**Especially if he was that cute!**

'**Don't worry I got research off his sister!' Holly chirruped, 'his sister an my sister go to school together and I asked a few questions, he hasn't go a girlfriend and he applied for the school just as term started.'**

**Wow, he don't have a girlfriend, surprised I am!**

'**Well, I don't care if he's 17 or 12 he's mine!' Carla announced.**

**I don't even know why I hang round with that slag. She owns every guy there is!**

**Literally!**

'**Umm, Carla, sorry to break the news, he hasn't got a girlfriend so you cannot just go and say he's yours, he doesn't even bloody know you.' I really couldn't care less if that was harsh, I hated her and okay maybe I liked him, but who couldn't.**

'**Oh, well I can if I want to. But if there is another girl who likes him then speak up now or he's mine!' She stood up looking cruelly at me.**

**Damn that bitch she knew I hated saying emotional feelings aloud, I know I'm shy but it's freaking now or never!**

**She was even dressed in slag clothes so I seriously need him.**

**I took one deep breathe and stood up.**

_Okay as I said, the beginning is never my best part but if you seriously don't like this I am happy just to stop this_


	2. Church'

_Hello everyone._

_I'm so thankful for all the reviews, they were all great!_

_So I decided to write another chapter._

_Oh and by the way, Alex is Jesse, I don't know why I called him Alex, so please bear with my mistake._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, Meg Cabot- Amazing! She owns!_

_Last Chapter:_

'_**Oh, well I can if I want to. But if there is another girl who likes him then speak up now or he's mine!' She stood up looking cruelly at me.**_

_**Damn that bitch she knew I hated saying emotional feelings aloud, I know I'm shy but it's freaking now or never!**_

_**She was even dressed in slag clothes so I seriously need him.**_

_**I took one deep breathe and stood up.**_

**So now I am standing up hyperventilating like a freak!**

**But I looked at her straight in the eye, she smiled at me cruelly.**

'**Oh, okay, the war is on!' She laughed and walked away only with Charlotte to follow her. So they were plastic, bimbos, least I'm not.**

**I sighed and sat down.**

**All I could feel was eyes on my face, I slowly turned my head, they were al smiling like geeks. I couldn't help smile at them.**

'**Suze!' Gina Chirruped.**

**See why I don't confess my feelings now, because I have socially challenged friends!**

**Don't get me wrong I love them all, but Gina especially can be retarded at most times. I'm sorry but it HAD to be said!**

'**Gina, don't. Please!' I whispered.**

**She nodded understandingly.**

**I looked where Holly was, she had gone!**

'**Holly and all the others are with-'**

'**Please don't say her name.' I asked. She immediately shushed herself as one of my old friends waltzed over.**

**Okay she's Ellie, so nice! I love her so much. Obviously as a friend! Well her mum and Jesse's mum has been quite close, so I HAVE heard stuff about him but I didn't realise he is a god!**

**Umm, where was I?**

**Oh, yeah. Ellie! Yeah so they became pretty close and she knows Jesse as I said.**

**Ellie was wearing some grey joggers rolled up with a white cami top, She had her short bob blonde hair down naturally with kinks in it.**

**And yeah, I know what you're thinking.**

**Why don't she go out with Jesse?**

**Well she's already got a boyfriend called Paul. And they treat each other like siblings so they weren't that into each other.**

**Thank god!**

'**Kim!' Ellie smiled as she embraced us both in friendly hugs, I smiled back.**

'**Am I right that you have a crush on Jesse?' She whispered so he wouldn't hear.**

**I looked over at him, he was getting chatted up by a whole load of slags, the one girl who was talking she looked kind of like… Kelly! She AND… Carla, okay I cannot compete with this, it's horrible!**

**He was smiling! SMILING!! Okay maybe we weren't meant to…**

'**Kim' I felt a hand shake me back to reality.**

'**Sorry, what?' I looked at Ellie. She smiled thoughtfully.**

'**Look, were all going to this youth club now and not a lot of people know about it because we call it church and Jesse is coming he always does so let's go.' She lightly tugged mine and Gina's hand, I refused and slipped my hand out of hers.**

'**Ellie! How am I supposed to complete with Slags? They're all over him!' I protested.**

'**She smiled once again. 'Look I know him you so have a chance and I don't really want to watch him lip locking a slag all day thanks very much, look, I know him so I can add a few words about you.' She winked at me and yet again tugged on mine and Gina's hand.**

**We were off to 'Church'. **


	3. Man Hunt

_**Well I was pretty bored so here's another chapter :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing Meg Cabot owns all - rocks my world :P**_

_**Last chapter**_

'_**She smiled once again. 'Look I know him you so have a chance and I don't really want to watch him lip locking a slag all day thanks very much, look, I know him so I can add a few words about you.' She winked at me and yet again tugged on mine and Gina's hand.**_

_**We were off to 'Church'. **_

**He Loves me? Yes? No?**

**Questions were wrapping my mind as we walked past the children's park to the church.**

**All I could hear was whispering and giggling from Ellie and Gina.**

**They were obviously planning something for me, something to do with Jesse. And me.**

**We walked up the path and up some steps.**

**The building was red block, guess what it was called?**

'**The Block!'**

**It did look pretty nice inside everything was high tech, Ellie headed to the front door with Gina following like follow the leader and me dawdling around.**

**And okay maybe I shouldn't have done that as I tripped and fell backwards.**

**All I could think was brain tumour.**

**Yeah you're probably thing what the hell!**

**And yeah I have learnt my lesson but I guess I was lucky as someone caught me.**

**A strong, warm someone. They pulled me back around and I slowly turned around.**

'**Thank you so mu-' I stopped dead in my sentence as I was looking up at the most gorgeous thing I had set my eyes on. Jesse.**

'**Much.' He grinned as he finished my sentence, I smiled back. **

**He was even better close up, those chocolate brown eyes, the messy brown hair, the perfect white teeth.**

'**Yeah. I'm Suze.'**

'**Jesse.'**

'**okay, well thanks again, nice meeting you.' I quickly smiled and turned around walking up to the door.**

**Gina was just beaming at me as Ellie's face showed no emotion, we got inside and she dragged me into the toilet, yes DRAGGED.**

**No one was around thank goodness.**

'**Suze.' They both chorused.**

'**How did you know he was behind you?' Ellie asked**

'**How did you know he was going to catch you?' Gina asked.**

**More questions bubbled up.**

'**Girls!' I shouted, they both turned silent just staring at me. 'I didn't KNOW he was going to catch me I tripped over something then go caught, I thought I would be KO'd then have a brain tumour for the rest of my precious life. And Gina you know how many times I fall over each day!.' She sniggered at the last bit and Ellie tapped her head disapprovingly.**

'**Well I think it's about time we went to the youth club.' She smiled as we all walked, arms linked out of the toilets, down a long, whit corridor to a black door, Ellie flung it open and we all walked in.**

**Eyes were all on us. Ellie immediately pulled us to where a boy, with curly hair, blue eyes.**

**Ellie pecked his check as we grabbed a seat next to Ellie.**

**Dave, I think it was, walked up and smiled at us all.**

'**Now were all here lets begin with youth club.' he smiled at us again and continued to talk but her was slurred out by the sound of Gina's voice.**

'**Look to your right, behind you end row.'**

**Her breathe ticked my ear but I did as she said and… X marks the spot! Jesse was there talking to one of his friends. **

**I sighed as he showed his white teeth. I turned back around as I heard the word 'man hunt' from Dave's lips.**

**Aww I love that game its so fun, it's like hide and seek tag. **

'**I'll be on!' Paul had stopped kissing Ellie and piped up. **

**Just like that everyone scrambled out of the room, Gina pulled me out.**

'**Umm Gina!' I practically shouted. 'We don't know where were going!'**

**Gina was suddenly lost in our small crowd as she was pulled away as Dave.**

**Nice for him to help ME.**

**I stared after them as I got pulled in another direction I opened my mouth to scream but it was covered by a strong hand.**

**This is SO not a good day!**


	4. I Love Supply Closets

**_Wow, i haven't updated in a while. sorry. don't blow off. i'm back now anyway. i just thought that this story was'nt so good but hey. here it is._**

**I couldn't see who it was they were dragging me backwards quickly until I heard a door open and I saw the corridor slowly disappear from the door closing behind me.**

**The firm hand on my mouth relaxed and let me go.**

**Okay I'm a little bit of a hothead, so get over it, I did.**

'**Oh my god, I'm so going to kill you, I have ri-' I stopped in mid sentence as I saw who it was.**

**Jesse.**

**Sweet, cute gorgeous, smiling Jesse.**

'**Rights.' He grinned as he finished another sentence for me. 'Do you like stopping in the middle of your sentences?' He asked, I smiled as I realised where we were.**

**In a small room, with two dark, leather chocolate brown sofas accompanied by fluffy white cushions and a plasma screen T.V.**

**Nice.**

**I glanced back at Jesse, still smiling.**

'**No, but do you always like finishing them? And pulling people over? That's right! I know you made me trip over your foot so I could fall and you catch me.' I smiled, he knew he was defeated, so did I.**

'**Why did you bring me here?' I asked sitting down on a leather sofa.**

**He came and sat on the one opposite me.**

'**Well, Dave took Gina away because she didn't know where she was so I thought that I would help you around.'**

**I looked at him and sighed.**

'**You helped me by covering my mouth and dragging me here?' He chuckled.**

'**Pretty much.'**

**I was about to say something when Jesse darted across the room towards me, put a finger over my lips.**

'**Listen.' He whispered as footsteps came closer to the door.**

**He grabbed my hand and we both ran to the nearest door. I didn't know what was in there but I'm sure he did.**

**It turned out to be a cleaning supply closet. A very SMALL cleaning supply closet!**

**I was facing the right hand side of the wall and Jesse was pressed against my body his hands either side of my head.**

**Did I mention it was small? And dark?!**

**He was breathing out through his mouth, it tickled my nose.**

**I could hear footsteps amongst Jesse's breathe.**

**Smelled of mint. Yum!**

'**Where is that damn Jesse? God, Suze is so… Maybe I could…' He mused as the footsteps got slower and louder as my breathe got more ragged.**

'**Stop breathing so hard.' He whispered into my ear.**

'**I can't!' I confessed**

'**There is one way to stop it.'**

'**How?'**

**Man that was a stupid question 'How?' Because, after that, I went to heaven.**

**Not like I died!**

**But…He kissed me!**

**It was wonderful!**

**His lips pressed against mine, it felt like satin, his finger tips brushing my cheekbone. Our lips were synchronised and I moan and grabbed his hair lightly pulling it. He moaned to.**

**Forget what I said earlier.**

**This is a great day!**

**The footsteps got lighter until a door slowly closed and Jesse stopped kissing me.**

**My breathe was so ragged! I don't think I should call it ragged. More like hyperventilating! **

**Jesse opened the door and I tripped over the vacuum and feel out.**

**I landed on my knee.**

'**Owww, fuck!' I clutched my ankle but yelped more.**

**Alex crouched to my side. 'Suze, are you alright?'**

**He asked in that thick Spanish accent as I slowly and steadily got up.**

**When I was up I put a small amount of pressure on my foot but contracted it immediately and once again yelped.**

'**I guess not.' he answered himself.**

'**Jesse can't walk.' I moaned as he turned around and all I could see was the back of a brown t-shirt.**

'**What are you-'**

'**Piggy back.' He answered, I protested but this time he won so I reluctantly clambered on his back.**

'**Jesse I'm going to break your back, or damage it, I'm too heavy!' I groaned again but Jesse refused to listen.**

'**Suze you're as light as a feather and if we don't hurry up then we'll get caught.' he walked towards to door, looked out of it stealthily slowly opened it, ducked under it-well I ducked under it and we made our way quickly back to 'camp.'**

**R+R? I don't seem to be getting alot of that. Next chapter will include the people who Review regularly. :)**


	5. Say hello to my little friend!

_**I would have updated sooner but my computer deleted my file because it thought it was a virus :S.**_

_**I'm going to have to put up the reviewers next chap. Sorry!**_

**Damn! This guy is strong! And cute. And he has such good hair!**

**I can even feel his muscles through his t-shirt. Nice. I wasn't really paying attention to where we were going. Just who I was with.**

**Does he have a girlfriend?**

"**No I don't. Do you have a boyfriend?" Did I just say what I thought out frickin' loud?!**

**I'm such a sad excuse for a human.**

"**No." was my ever so intelligent reply.**

**Normally I don't worry-Well I never worry- but, the kiss.**

**It was great!**

**But, he hadn't mentioned it.**

"**Do you hear that Suze?" Jesse whispered.**

"**No…" I'm great with conversations, aren't I?**

"**Footsteps."**

"**Oh."**

**So we hid by these double oak doors. I never seen these on the way…**

**Well Suze, I don't know why you didn't. Maybe because you could've had a rapist behind you!**

**Oh, right.**

**I even have better conversations in my mind!**

"**Suze is such a great girl." I was hoping Jesse had said that, but he didn't.**

**And he had suddenly become tense. I dunno who it was but I'm starting to think there **_**is**_** a rapist on the loose…**

"**she's so hot." Continued the voice. "I should dump Ellie for her." Oh My Jesse! **

**In my defence. It's his fault he always trickles into my mind!**

**It was Paul!! (dom dom dooooooooommmm!)**

"**She could be my slag." Paul said. Another voice laughed.**

"**Nah, she would be mine. I Cou-" I was just about going to go in there grab a gun and say " Say hello to my little friend." but i don't know where to find a gun. And Jesse walked away quite quickly. Too quickly for me to search for one.**

"**Jesse, I was just about going to go in there and bust up a few noses." He laughed.**

"**Yes, a girl with a sprained ankle against two guys. I would place my bet on the guys."**

"**I'm hurt that you don't believe in me!" I joked. "I wanted to hear the rest anyway."**

"**Well I'm too much of a gentleman to let that happen." **

**Euricka! Now I know why he hasn't discussed anything about the kiss, snog, make out- whatever you want to call it.**

**I was so relieved when I saw the familiar doors of he camp coming into my sight, once again, I had to duck to get through and he placed me down -sob sob- **

"**Suze, you have to let go." Oops. Cringy moment or what?**

"**Sorry," I mumbled and let go.**

**As soon as Jesse sat down he immediately raised my leg onto another chair.**

"**how do you know so much about injuries?"**

"**I want to have a career in medicine. Being a doctor." How sweet! All I can imagine myself doing is being in an orange jumpsuit picking litter off of the street…**

**Great! Not.**

**Well, while were talking about, whatever I need to ask him where we stand.**

"**J-"**

"**Susannah." we both said at the same time, and then we both smiled. I soon lost my smile.**

"**Suze." I said back.**

**I always was a stubborn child.**

"**Susannah." Jesse continued like I hadn't said anything. Some gentleman he was! "About the…kiss, I think it would be best to," Kiss me? Love me? Go out? Marry me?**

**Okay so the last one was a little drastic but I'm in the moment!**

"**if we should just live on like nothing happened." Wow. I wasn't expecting that. **

**Even though I had just met him, my heart felt misery.**

"**W-what?" Pain spread across my features. Jesse looked pained too.**

"**It's not you-"**

**I laughed bitterly.**

"**your really using that line on me 'It's not you it's me?' Really Jesse? Your such a gentleman, leading girls on believing that you love them!"**

**I must've looked a mess, I was shouting, crying. Standing up, and attempting to pull my hair out.**

"**Susannah-"**

"**Suze! It's fucking Suze! And don't you forgetting it!" I Hobbled out of the room.**

**I don't know why but, this felt familiar. Not the heartbreak, just something else. Either way. I wish I stayed.**

**Because I missed a dark haired guy stand up, and thump the wall, using one hand to move his fringe out of his face, with one stray tear coming down his cheek.**

**(A/N: That would've been a good ending but seen as I promised you a big chapter, I'll continue)**

**I Didn't know where I was going, or what I was going to do, I just hobbled and hobbled, until I realised I was in the middle of a forest. **

**Great, I'm frickin' lost!**

**I sat down, defeated and fiddled with the grass.**

**Why? I kept asking myself.**

**Why did it happen?**

**Why did I have an immediate attachment to him?**

**Why do I like him?**

**Why does this all still feel fucking familiar?**

**I fell that if I jump off a cliff it will feel familiar.**

**But I won't do that.**

**Footsteps disrupted my thoughts.**

**Why do I constantly hear footsteps? I added to the list of 'Why's.'**

"**Suze?" That voice sounded familiar. It's Paul. Yay?**

"**Are you okay?" When he caught a glimpse of my face he knelt in front of me.**

"**What happened?" He asked.**

"**My ankle." I muttered.**

**As if I was going to tell him the real story. **

"**What happened?" He aksed again like he wasn't convinced**

"**Fell over." I grumbled. I looked up at him for the first time. Worry filled his piercing eyes. "Why aren't you still playing the game?" I asked, very confused.**

**He smirked. "Everyone came back and I noticed you weren't there so I came to look for you."**

"**How did you know I was here?" I challenged**

"**Gut feeling." That sounded like a practised line, not sincere.**

"**Are you sure you're okay?" He asked placing a hand on my shoulder.**

**I suddenly felt very claustrophobic of how close he was to me.**

"**Yeah." I answered. "I'd rather just be left alone."**

"**Oh. Well I'm not leaving till I'm convinced you're okay."**

**Won't he just go already?**

**Before I knew what was happening he had pinned me to the floor and started kissing me.**

**There really _was_ a rapist on the loose. **


	6. SOS

_Thanks to my ever so faithful reviewers:_

_Last chapter a few people reviewed and I'm grateful for that but some only added it as a favourite story, I really hate being picky but it would be nice to get a review as well, it spurs me on for quicker updates! __J _

**dori-tori: Hell yeah, I'm back and updating! Sorry about not updating so fast, its Christmas break! Don't really write a lot then. Hopefully this story will make you satisfied J**

**abbygirl1711: I Love your story, thanks so much for putting me in it J I'm engaged woo woo(in the story)! And a mediator! Hell yeah!**

**Jesse de Silva is MINE: I'm a big fan of your work and it's too bad that you've already called him. I think I speak for many girls J**

**I'm going to start linking songs to the story so, here it goes:**

**Paul: I Wanna - All American Rejects (This songs goes so much with him for last chapter and this chapter it makes me laugh!)**

**Suze: Freak Out - Avril Lavigne (I was going to put S.O.S By Jonas Brother But I hate them!) **

**Jesse: Hero- Skillet (He is a Hero in this chapter!)**

**S.O.S! Help! Oh My God! **

**Paul was on top of me kissing my jaw and biting it. It really hurts. I've never been in a relationship before! Well I have, there was Bryce and Tad but this didn't happen, if it did I wanted it, not forced to do it! I've never been in this situation either.**

"**Paul, Get off!" I screamed but the scream was muffled as he kissed me on the lips. I was quivering all over. I didn't want to loose my virginity now! I opened my mouth to scream but he just thrusted his tongue inside, I was chocking on tears, shaking uncontrollably. I couldn't handle the pain, the shock of what had just happened and now.**

**I finally found my hands after they had been squashed underneath him and pushed him off of me, he went backwards and landed on my foot, my bad one. I heard a sickening crack and I screamed. **

**What the fuck! That sounded like my frickin' foot, god, I'm going to die and get raped!**

**But could you blame me for being scared?**

"**Suze are you okay?" After what just happened he acted like nothing happened.**

"**Go away you sick bastard! Just go! Leave you pervert!" I shouted and wailed over my foot. Over today. The pain consumed me and I couldn't help but to scream out.**

**Normally I'm not this dramatic but I have my reasons.**

**Jesse.**

**Nearly being raped.**

**Feeling confused.**

**And worrying about my foot.**

**I'm sure you would be shouting and crying if this happened to you!**

"**Suze, I'm so sorry!" Paul must've been scared too, he was looking around nervously. I dragged myself away from him to a nearby tree and leaned up against it.**

**I looked at my foot.**

**I wish I hadn't.**

**It was twisted and looked wrong. Like it was disconnected to my leg, it probably was now. Blood was oozing out of it.**

**This only added to my hysteria.**

"**Paul, what are you still doing here? Go away!" I shouted again.**

"**But Suze, your foot." **

"**It'll be my fist at your nose in a minute!" I balled my hands. He slowly got up putting his hands up in surrender.**

"**Allow me." A voice came from the corner of the forest. Miraculously a figure slit housed by the light and forest came in front of Paul, he had rich hair and an amazing body.**

**I shouldn't be thinking about this.**

**I'm injured, but hey, when someone like this comes. You gotta check him out!**

**The figure grabbed Paul by the shoulders and punched him.**

**Paul staggered backwards and ran out of the forest.**

**( so long farewell!)**

**I was to caught up with my foot to care who it was.**

**Whoever it was, he kneeled by the side of me (I know it's a he because who would be able to punch that hard other than Gina and my mum but Gina isn't as tall as Paul. And my mum would be calling the police.) and I refused to look up at them I had my good food bent up and my head bowed over, resting on it folding my hands over the top of my knee.**

**I felt slight pressure on my ankle and it felt like. Well like I had broke, well Paul had broke my ankle and I screamed in protest, and of course started crying again.**

**What would Gina say?**

**What they hell would my family say?**

**Who is this person?**

**Why me?**

"**Susannah, look at me." I knew that voice from anywhere.**

**It was him.**

**He wasn't going to hurt me.**

**He was my hero.**

**He saved me.**

**He was a true gentleman.**

_**Even though it wasn't a happy chapter I like the ending, review?**_

_**I'm sure you all know who it is J**_


	7. The Hero

Sorry to:

Bookworm2341: Paul is mean, yes. I don't really like him, so so so so so so so so so sorry for not putting you as reviewer last chapter. Hope this story is good for you! And Jonas Brothers, they are crap. Joe dumped Taylor Swift in a 27 second phone call, I'm sorry but not even Kelly Deserves that, Nick jumps from girl to girl, Kevin is okay though, he's getting married, that's sweet.

Abbygirl11711: It's okay, as long as I get a review I'm cool with it, and thank you, I just thought my story was good, not amazing. So thank you! Also you added me to your fav story and author list, Thank you! Please, Please, Please, read this chapter as you wanted it so much. : )

Dori-tori: Thank you for the future ideas, they were very interesting to see what you would like to happen from your point of view, I think you'll like this one.

So I'm doing a bit of Spanish on Jesse's behalf, but I take German. Which is a problem so, bear with me.

Can you imagine Jesse in one of those Yo De La E-who Things, and with that little hat and with a German accent, it makes me laugh.

Suze: Looking Up - Paramore (I love this song. I love Paramore, maybe Suze's fantasies are going to come true??!!)

Jesse: Fearless-Taylor Swift (This song is awesome, so is Taylor Swift. The lyrics and chorus really show that he's here, but is he here to stay??)

The Hero.

"Jesse." I whispered as I looked up at him. His face was torn. I brought one of my shaky hands, covered in blood up to the side of his face, slightly curved around his jaw. He brought one of his hands up to my hand and placed it over the top. He leaned into my touch and closed his eyes as tears blurred my vision.

Why did I have to be so stupid and walk away like that?

"J-Jesse. I thought he was going to rape me." I didn't have the energy to speak above a whisper anymore.

He hadn't seen it when Paul was attacking me.

I guess I shouldn't of told him.

"What?" Jesse whispered back.

I told him the whole story.

I felt safe with him.

Nothing else mattered but me and him.

"Susannah. Are you okay?" he asked wiping a tear from my face and tucking my hair away. Once I had finished the story, I had left I blood-hand mark on his hand and face.

I was so thankful for his kindness.

"As long as you don't hurt me." I whispered.

"Never." He whispered back coming closer. "Never." He whispered again, he came closer, he was breathing out through his mouth. It was warm. Just like his hand which was still at my face wiping the tears.

It still hurt, yes. But the tears were silent and a lot less.

I don't just feel safe with him. I know I am safe with him.

"Never?" I asked him, he came closer so our foreheads were touching.

"You promise?" I felt so venerable.

"I promise." He whispered solemnly.

Right then I had the best kiss of my life.

It was gentle and loving, nothing like what we shared in the supply closet.

His other hand cupped my cheek and my hands found their way around his neck. His mouth was soft. I couldn't help but moan as his tongue ever so slowly wiped across my bottom lip. I gave him entrance and instead of fighting and playing, his tongue just massaged mine, slowly, lovingly.

This moment would be perfect, stupid foot!

It's like there isn't a care in the world, he move slightly to the left. But slightly to the left was my disconnected foot and I screamed in his mouth. Jesse sensed this and quickly got off me and kneeled by the side of me again.

"Nombre Di Dios, Susannah, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Jesse, you didn't realise it." Damn foot ruining the kiss!

"But I should have."

"Jesse please calm down." He nodded and stroked my hair.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Was I really okay though?

I was definitely shaken but was I okay?

To be honest, I don't think I am.

I'm scared, hurt, upset.

I shook my head at him and started crying…again.

"Susannah!" Jesse whispered and wrapped his arms around my neck, my left cheek rested on his chest and I let it all out.

"I-it's just I w-w-was so u-ups-set a-about w-w-what happened I w-walked aw-way and the-en Paul ap-p-peared out o-o-of no w-w-where and s-s-started bug-g-ing me and then he pinned me-e-e to the floor and s-s-s-started kis-s-s-sing me k-kind of like y-y-you did b-b-but I didn't like it b-because it wasn't you and I w-w-was so s-s-scared I t-t-thought I w-w-would loo-o-ose my th-h-ingy, a-and then h-h-he land-d-ded on m-m-m-my fo-o-ot and it hurt s-s-so, s-s-so m-much Jesse. And then-n you cam-me and I-I f-f-elt s-s-so s-s-safe. Y-y-your m-my h-h-hero J-Jesse." I cried, stuttering on some letters, I was surprised he even understood what I was saying because I sure don't. I can't believe I told him I didn't like kissing Paul because it wasn't him. It is true though.

"Susannah, I'm not your hero, I was the one who got you upset in the first place."

"B-b-but it w-w-wasn't y-y-your fault!"

"I think we should get you to a hospital or at least to The Block."

"You sh-should've d-done t-t-th-that ages a-a-go." I smiled at him, he grinned back.

"But I was so worried." I nodded.

"Obviously." I whispered, "You could've knocked Paul out!" He chuckled. And scooped his arms under my bent leg and my bad one and I wrapped my arms around his neck so it would help him pick me up.

"You're really not that heavy you know." He mused, trying to make the mood happier as he stepped over tree roots and mud patches, when we finally got outside I had to squint because I was used to the forest light and as it was summer it was light practically all day. My eyes ached from all the crying and would probably be all blotchy and red, but I didn't care.

As long as I'm with Jesse Mars could explode for all I care.

Or the sun could burn out so we go into ice age and we all freeze, as long as I freeze in Jesse's arms, I'm safe for all eternity.

Crap!

I've realised one big thing.

I'm in love with Jesse.

And I don't even know his frickin' last name!

But more importantly…

I'M IN LOVE WITH JESSE!

_That was such a sweet chapter, I even shed a lonely tear. It was a lovely moment._


	8. Hell Hospital

Chapter 8:

Dori-tori- it is quite cute about the whole I love him but I don't know his last name, thanks for picking up on it, I just don't want them to move too quickly because, as everyone knows, life isn't a fairy tale, not everything you think you want will come true but everything happens for a reason. Hope you like this chapter, lots of Jesse and Suze.

Signs?

Jesse: Yellow-Coldplay (This song is truly amazing, if you get what I mean by what happens at the end I think you'll know who sent the thing!)

Suze: Blondie One Way Or Another (At the end, One Way or another she wants to find out and get something/ someone –wink, wink.-

Eventually, when the crowd had died down on who wanted to see me in hospital, my mum, Andy, Brad, Jake and David had all gone god knows where while I, sat alone in a lonely, cold hospital bed at 6pm, I was in a teen ward.

Not good.

There's a posh snooty freak who moans frickin' ALL day. Her name is Heather, and I sometimes think.

Would anyone give a shit if she bloody died?

According to my calculations no.

Other than her 'Royal' mother who thinks she's It, who thinks I'm a homeless teen. Who's going to become pregnant next month, or year.

Ummm, hello! I didn't ask for a Mystic Meg!!

Or a stuck up old hag.

The next girl was a slag.

A very big slag indeed.

I may have to come up with a better word than slag in my lonely time in this lame excuse for a hospital.

It's horrible!

I mean, the toast is so chewy that I could probably bounce it off the walls and use it as a rubber bouncy ball.

That is no understatement.

Believe me!

Yeah, anyway. She was so superficial I could laugh.

I really could.

And probably will.

The girl who is next to me . Well, I actually like her. A lot.

She albino. Her name is Cee Cee. She's in her for severe burning on her skin.

She's such a nice girl.

The doctor said that it will most likely scar because of her skin tone and her immune system can't produce enough blood cells or something to help repair the tissue.

I mean, heather is only in her because her leg is cut, a lot because of glass bottles at a party or something like that.

And Kelly is in here for abuse. She's got a lot of bruising on her body.

Yet she acts like another version of Heathers mom, but in slag version.

It's sickening.

It really is.

So

Its visiting hours, and what a surprise. I'm lonely.

Yet again.

I never told anyone the real reason I'm in here, not even the doctors.

The only person who knows is Paul and-

"Susannah!" Jesse came strolling through the ward door.

Jesse.

Speaking of which, looked hot!

In black jeans and white button up top rolled to the elbow.

Nice, very nice.

But it's not so nice when slaggy and snooty are eyeing up my man.

Well I want him to be my man.

That's another thing. He never talks about the kiss we shared at the forest, or the supply closet.

He just doesn't talk about anything related to that, because I'm fragile.

I can see deep down inside of him he is concerned that I'm scared of males and he just doesn't want to inflict any damage on me.

Because, he promised.

I smiled at him as he grabbed a blue, plastic chair, pulled the curtains and sit down

What? It's not my fault I require privacy.

"I got you flowers." He whispered in my ear, tucking a strand of hair away from my face, I smiled again.

"You didn't." He grinned and presented me with a bouquet of white tulips.

Even if I do say so myself.

They looked beautiful.

He placed them on top of the cabinet beside me; it had a vase and everything.

"Aww, Jesse. That's so sweet. Thank you."

"No problem Susannah."

"Suze."

"Susannah."

"Suze."

"Susannah." This time he whispered it, very close to me. His lips were ghosting over my right side of my jaw.

"To me, your name is Susannah."

"Urmmmmeppmr." That's all that came out of my mouth, Jesse laughed, his breath hugged my cheeks as they slowly started to go red.

I've thought it before and I'm thinking it now.

I'm such a sad excuse for a human.

He thinks I'm fragile, but still teases me and kisses me.

Not like I'm complaining. But why?

He dragged his nose up the side of my face and back down to my ear.

"Susannah, Susannah, Susannah. What am I going to do with you?" I bit my lip as his breathe circled my ear.

Oh how I wish I haven't got a leg cast, or that we were in the hospital.

A girl could dream, right?

"What are you going to do." I whispered uncertainly.

"I've got a few ideas." I could feel his smiled on my cheek due to his closeness.

Is it me or is it getting hot in here?

You know that song: "it's getting hot in here, so take off all your clothes."

That's what's going through my mind.

"So when will you be out?" Jesse asked finally, leaning back in his chair.

"Two days." I finally felt my cheeks beginning to go back to their original colour.

"What's your last name?" I know it's random but I need to know!

"de Silva." Mmmm, dreamy. "Yours?"

"It's plain and boring." I said.

"What? Susannah Plain And Boring, is that your name?" I giggled and tapped Jesse on the shoulder.

"Of course it's not, it's Simon."

"I prefer the other one." I giggled again. He smirked. It was at that moment I noticed him. Not just for his looks but his kindness as well, how smart, funny, polite, kind he really is, and his liquid eyes that absorb you into his mind, his personality, his life.

"So, Susannah, when you come out I would like to know more about you." He said calmly coming closer.

Oh boy...

"Yeah...I would like that too." I managed to get out as his hand trailed where his nose had been moments ago up the side of my cheek and fiddling with the hair behind my ears.

"So, I was thinking." I began as he began to trace random patterns on my face. /

This guy is confusing me, maybe he's stringing me on some more, but why would he do this. /what are we, friends, friends with benefits, boyfriend and girlfriend?

"Jesse, we need to talk." He nodded and sat back.

"It's just-"

"Will all visitors please leave,leave; visiting times are now finished for the day. Thank you." Called a voice behind the curtains.

"I'll see you tomorrow Susannah." I nodded and Jesse took my hand and kissed y knuckle, looking into his eyes.

I'm so confused!

"Goodbye." He nodded, opened the curtain, closed them again and was gone, as soon as I knew he woudn't be able to hear me I grabbed my phone from the cabinet and scrolled through my contacts till I came to Gina.

She answered on the third ring.

"Suze, Oh. My. God. Jesse was there wasn't he? What happened? Did he kiss you? Did you kiss him? Did he marry-"

"Gina, you're such a drama queen, no it's just imp so confused, anyone who saw us would think we're a couple, he brought me flowers and then he started whispering in my ear then lightly dragging his nose up the side of my face." I whisper-yelled, didn't want anyone else to hear.

"O-M-G!"

"And then he was like Susannah, Susannah, Susannah, what am I going to with you. And some point in the conversation I made a noise that sounded like a rat was being strangled and being haunted by the Grudge."

"That's a scary movie."

"Gina!"

"Oh! Sorry."

"And then I was like we need to talk then visiting times were over and he kissed my hand and I called you and told you the story and I've going to finish the story...now!"

"You're very...Edgy, aren't you?"

"He treats me like I'm going to break one minute, then is teasing me, another. I swear he has multiple personality disorder."

"Sounds like it." She giggled; I couldn't help but laugh along with her.

"Well, I have to go Gina, quite tired after what has happened just today."

"Okay, well if you get texted by someone special, happy early birthday."

"W-what Gina?" Of course, the line goes dead when I don't have a clue what she's talking about.

I swear she's on drugs.

Speaking of texts...

Quidera,

though the wind blows tonight.

I can only think of you.

So lie down, turn out that light.

And know.

I am thinking of you tonight.

From unknown number

Stupid phone!

Wow, what a mysterious message.

And what the hell does quidera mean.

Is it some kind of coded word for moron, or idiot.

It could be Paul!

Or a rapist!

Or a paedophile!

Or Gina!

Look, I know Gina is not a pedo but she said if you get a text happy early birthday present.

So in conclusion, my early birthday present is a message that could say I'm and idiot/moron from a pedo/rapist.

Nice...

Is this a sign?

_I'm quite angry that after the last three consecutive chapters I've only got about 4 reviews for 3 chapters, so I was hoping I could get some more this time._

_Thanks to:_

_Abbygirl11711_

_Dor-tori_

_Bookworm2341 _

_For R+R!_


	9. Hot in here!

Bookworm2341: Thanks for reviewing and your right... I should just carry on so this chapter is dedicated to you

Dori-tori: Thanks for being patient

I finished reading Hush, Hush and omg it was the best book I've ever read I would strongly recommend it; I will probably do a story on that after this.

Chapter 9:

I awoke with another text message, I groaned and turned over blindly trying to reach my phone, when I eventually found it and opened one eye I realised two things; one was that I was still in hospital, two was that it was another message from unknown number:

Quidera,

As the sun appears.

I still think of you.

I plan to be sincere

I'll see you soon.

Damn, another message!

Don't get me wrong I like them I'm just worried who they're from!

The list could go on and on whom it could be.

I placed my phone back and yawned, the sun was shining and Cee Cee was still asleep, I looked at the other two beds... they were empty.

Well, I got to know them alot.

It's not like I wanted to know them as a friend anyway, I looked at the clock above the two beds in the middle of the white washed walls; it was 10:55. Visiting hours would start soon, I guess my family is coming here tonight as everyone is busy blah, blah, blah.

"Suze, hey." I looked to my right.

"Oh, hey Cee Cee, had a good sleep?"

"Yeah thanks. So who was that guy yesterday that was here?"

"Mmmm, him. Well he was a... friend, I think? I don't know, our relationship is... complicated, don't get me wrong, I would love to be more than what we are but I don't think it's possible with the circumstances and what's going on, I mean, have you seen the guy? He could do so much better."

"No, from what I've heard from yesterday and seen, I think you two are perfect for each other." She smiled kindly at me.

"Thank you, really."

"Suze! O-M-G, how are you?" Gina came running to me, thrusting an envelope in my face as Jesse came behind her and retrieved two chairs.

"Well hi to you Gina." She smiled.

"Hello Susannah." Jesse placed the two chairs down, Gina closest while Jesse was by my feet. I bit my lip.

"Hey." Gina looked in between us as we stared into each other's eyes; the giggle emitted from Gina brought me back to reality.

"So how's things at 'church', camp, whatever you want to call it." Gina smiled

"Everyone's worrying about you, especially Paul. And me!" Jesse cleared his throat loudly, "and Jesse, he won't stop talking about yo-"Jesse placed his hand in front of Gina's mouth so her words were muffled, I giggled and Jesse smiled at me sheepishly.

"I care about you Susannah." He brought his other hand up and gently stroked my hand, the muffle sound from Gina had stopped, she just stared wide-eyed glancing at us both, then at our hands.

"Are yo excited about coming out tomorrow?"

"Yep, I really am, I want to go back home, have a long bath and snuggle up and watch movies."

Gina made a muffled noise again, Jesse had seemed to have 'forgotten' about Gina and moved his hand, she sighed and gave him evil eyes, I laughed.,

"As I was saying before I had a beefy hand in front of my face, the camp are doing teams, like houses and we're going into this special place in the country like a competition camp/vacation!"

"When?"

"When do you have your cast off?"

"In 2 weeks. I know I was surprised two, the doctor said it was a good break and because I take care of my body like gorging on junk food, it will heal really quickly."

"Well I guess look is on your side because we're going the day after you have your cast off!"

"Really?" I smiled, Jesse slyly and slowly turned from tracing random patterns to holding my hand and making circles on my skin, I looked up at him from beneath my eyelashes quickly and bit my lip.

I know I'm ill but I still know how to work it. (Wink wink.)

Just then Gina's phone went off.

"Oh, that's Jake telling me he's here, I've go to go... look after your house and stuff. Bye Suze. Bye Beef head." I smiled. And make out with Jake.

Gina is Gina.

My retard.

My retard that has left me alone with Jesse. Who's not mine...Yet.

"Are you coming tonight?" I asked hopefully.

"No, Susannah, I could not impose on your family this is the first time they are visiting."

"Which shows...?"

"They are busy." I scoffed.

"More like they don't care about me." I mumbled under my breath.

"Of course they care about you Susannah."

"I said that under my breathe for a reason." I don't know why I have suddenly become bitchy but I guess the whole mysterious texting is getting on my nerve.

"I'm sorry Jesse it's just I've started to get these weird text messages."

"You don't like them?" He asked, his tone of voice showed no emotion... trained, not wanting to show any emotion, I had never seen him like this, ever.

Do you know what I've just realised, I fell in love with him after meeting him in a day!

A fucking day, do you think I'm going to fast, I mean have you seen the guy, ooh la la, oh wait. That's French, what is it in Spanish.

I have no clue! Oh well. I can't exactly go to Jesse 'so umm, what is ooh la la in Spanish you know why girls do that and I'm thinking it right now –wink wink-." It's just a bit...weird.

Very.

"I do like them Jesse, but what happened with Paul I'm just afraid who it will be." Jesse added another hand to where he was still rhythmically making circles near my knuckle.

"Oh, Susannah! You don't have to worry, I'm here, nothing bad will happen to you, I promise."

"You seem to be making a lot of promises." I said sceptically.

"Promises I can keep." He smiled reassuringly and I nodded.

"Well okay then." I bit my lip. "Oh, Jesse! This is my hospital buddy Cee Cee." Jesse turned around, Cee Cee was reading a copy of Seventeen magazines and looked up when her name was said, her eyes locked with Jesse and with each passing moment a new shade of red was invented on her cheeks, I giggled.

"It's nice to meet you Cee Cee." Jesse took one of his hands and turned so he was facing the north wall to me so he could talk to us both, she took his hand to shake it and blushed more furiously and she bit her lip, her hand looked so small compared to his. I cleared my throat, Jesse looked over to me and amusement glinted in his brown orbs, this time I bit my lip, and I felt myself blushing.

Stop your damn blushing face!

"It's nice to finally meet you Jesse; I've heard... things about you." She finally spoke but I wished she wouldn't have said the last thing.

"Are they good things or bad things?" Jesse turned his attention back to Cee Cee,

She wouldn't...

"Very, very good things, Suze even sai-"

"Okay, _goodbye_ Cee Cee, thank you, I think that is the end of that conversation about how I _feel ._" I emphasised words like thank you, goodbye and feel and pulled the curtain as far as it would go from sitting on a hospital bed with a broken leg.

Jesse chuckled, all the while still sending soothing circles on my hand. I could slowly feel my blush taking control over my face, spreading its area.

I wonder what the area of Jesse's abs are?

Wow, I really get distracted.

"Okay Suze." She giggled. "I'll speak to you when your '_friend' wink wink_ is gone." She added too much emphasis on wink wink and friend. I slapped my forehead and I could hear the soothing sound of Jesse laugh.

Deep but calming, soft but demanding, warm but strict hot but...hot, very, very hot.

"It's okay Susannah I'll pretend like I didn't hear it." I looked at him, he had returned to his normal position, but at my head now.

"Yeah, you'll _pretend_ but you still heard it." He grinned and came closer to me, like he did the last time, but even more intense. He was purposely breathing out of his mouth coming up and down the side of my face, slowly very slowly.

My body was screaming in a really high voice 'Jesse's breathing on us! Jesse's breathing on us!' I felt all dizzy and my mind was hazy and all I could hear was his breathe, and some mumble jumble in the background, Cee Cee must have visitors.

"I must profess how much it enjoys me that Cee Cee is hinting that you like me in a very strong way Susannah." He said into my ear in a very husky voice. He Opened his mouth again;

"I'm getting hot in here so take off all your clothes." This time I didn't imagine that and it didn't come out of my mouth.

Nor Cee Cee's...

Wicked aren't I : P


	10. Car Ride

Suze: Taylor Swift- Crazier

Jesse: Aly And Aj- I'm Here

Dori-tori- Well it's going to get quite interesting in the next few chapters ;)

TeamTHEFT: Thanks for reviewing, here the next chapter : )

Kelliekinz: Sorry for it being confusing! It will get even more confusing now, in a good way! I'm so glad you like my story. And I'm so touched you stayed up until 11pm to read it. Hopefully this will keep you happy : D

Chapter 10:

It wasn't from Jesse's either.

But how I wish.

"Sorry Dad that's just my _phone_." She can be very evil.

That I have learned.

"It is getting a bit hot in here don't you think Susannah?" My breath suddenly started to pick up and I started to breathe out of my mouth.

"Someone's getting excited." He got even closer and breathed out excessive amounts of hot air and his nose had made contact to my delirious skin. Skimming up to the corner of my bitten lip, which to no surprise, I was biting.

I had to close my eyes and take in ragged long breathes at my pathetic attempt to stop my flustered self from getting more...flustered.

"Do you like this Susannah?" I let out a sound that couldn't really be classed as human, between a moan and a sigh.

"I guess I'll take that as a yes."

Then he did the most unexpected thing, he took my earlobe (The dangly part where you have your ears pierced.) in his mouth and sucked on it gently.

I gripped the sheets to stop from moaning, Cee Cee's dad would be freaked.

And another thing, we are in a hospital!

A flipping hospital!

It's public!

Someone could just come right in and-

He grazed his teeth firmly where I had my ears pierced.

, did I even have my ears pierced?

Was I even in the hospital?

Part of me was glad I was in one, but, another part; an animalistic part hungered for it.

The only thing I could hear was my breath, my heartbeat and for the third time I heard Cee Cee's ring tone, well message tone but this time in my head.

I was getting pretty flustered.

Suddenly he stopped and leaned away.

Just like that.

I was panting like a flippin' dog.

"Susannah, your ear looks swollen; you should really get that checked out by a doctor." He chuckled, he came closer again. "Just to warn you, Gina was going to play seven minutes in heaven when you come back as a welcome home." I sighed.

"More like seven minutes in hell." He laughed again.

Just then my curtains were pulled back to reveal a doctor. A very hot one.

Sandy brown/blonde hair in a mop kind of cut, you could see his muscles right through his top.

"Suze Simon."

"That's me." I'd finally stopped panting enough to look normal

"You can go home."

"But I thought I was going tomorrow."

"Well you can go now."

"Awesome."

"But you'll be sat in a wheelchair until you know how to use crutches."

"Not awesome." The doctor chuckled.

"What happened to your ear?" He suddenly asked. I nearly fainted right there.

"Ummm, I pinch my ear when I'm...nervous." I was slowly turning an embarrassing shade of red and Jesse had to clear his throat to stop from laughing.

"Okay then...Have you got a ride?" I sighed, Jesse obviously couldn't drive.

"N-"

"I'll take her." Came Jesse's voice, hot doctor turned around and smiled.

"Well then, okay. Just be sure to eat healthily and exercise a bit and always keep your foot elevated when sitting down." I nodded as he droned on, it's just I didn't even think Jesse could drive, that means he has to be 18.

I don't even know his bloody age!

I'll be seventeen next month so I guess the age difference is okay.

"Susannah, are you okay." I closed my eyes and shook my head. That's when I realised I was already in a wheelchair getting wheeled out of the hospital.

Damn! I missed someone picking me up, some big, strong and warm hands picking me up...

"Oh. I'm in a wheelchair." I notified.

"Yes." Jesse chuckled. I had a brown blanket over my feet and around my bottom half.

"I didn't know you could drive."

"Passed last month." I smiled to myself.

"So does this mean you're going to be carrying me around everywhere?"

"No Susannah, that's why you have crutches and a wheelchair." I frowned. Jesse laugh bounced of the squeaky clean walls.

As the exit came into sight I cringed. How was I supposed to get through doors on my own?

Before I knew it Jesse had paid and we were outside his –I think- car.

As I he's got a bloody black mini cooper I've wanted one of these since I was a little girl.

He came in front of me and opened the passenger door.

"Surprised?"

"Just a little." He smiled and threw his keys on the driver's seat.

"Can you stand up?"

"If I say no will you carry me?" I smiled, he grinned

"Do you want me to carry you?"

"If I say yes will you?"

"Yes." I smiled.

"Yes."

He came forward and supported my body by carrying me bridal style.

And then placed me in his car and shut the door.

Just like that!

No struggle at all, but of course I had to ruin the moment because I was wearing a hospital gown, I was now so grateful for the blanket around my torso.

Moments later Jesse returned from putting the wheelchair in the boot and started the car.

"So, Jesse...You're Spanish?" He chuckled.

"Yes I am."

"So how come you come to the ever so bright California?"

"My Parents wanted us to move here."

"How come?"

"That's another story." I sighed. We stopped at a traffic light and I felt Jesse's eyes bore into the side of my head, I looked back at him. He smiled.

"You know, you're quite a slow driver." I said looking straight ahead as the red light turned green.

"You think?"

"Yup." He smiled.

"Good luck."

By the time we got back to my house I was gripping the leather seats and squeezing my eyes so tight I thought they would pop out of my ears. I Heard Jesse chuckle beside me and peeked out of my eyes.

The engine had stopped and he had his hand on the door handle.

"You really think I'm slow."

"If I say no will you ever drive like that again?" I asked hopefully, it was like getting in a car with a blind man!

"Yes."

"No." God our conversations were so confusing!

Jesse opened his car door to fetch my wheelchair and crutches; he came to the passenger door and opened it.

"Wheelchair or crutches?"

"Wheelchair." I didn't know how to walk with crutches. He set it on then came in and held my waist, his warmth wrapped round me and I breathed in dreamily, I could hear Jesse chuckle as he laid me down on the chair.

"You look as if you're in la la land." I giggled as he led me up to our steps. Before he could reach the doorbell it swung open.


	11. Secret Kisses

_Dori-tori: Thanks for the review, I know you love Jesse and Suze so much so you will probably hate me for this.: )_

_Kelliekinz: I'm so touched about your review, that I'm your favourite to update and you still stayed up till 10! Homework is more important :P This chapter will add some drama for you!_

_Also thanks to: Just999 for adding me to favourite author : D_

_Suze: My Delirium -LadyHawke (I only choose this as the chorus but it kinda goes on the verse aswell.)_

_I know she gets home quick, but hey! It get's alot more exciting now!_

_Chapter 11: Secret Kisses_

"Suzie!" My mom screeched coming forward, closing the door tightly behind her and pulling me half up from the chair strangling me.

"Mom... Stop...S.O.S!" I spluttered, I heard Jesse's rhythmical chuckle behind me.

"Oh, sorry baby, I'm just so happy you're home!" she let me go and started clapping her hands like a giddy school girl, that was until she saw Jesse, she stopped mid clap and her jaw swung open, I stifled a laugh and nudged her ankle with her good foot.

She blushed and recomposed herself and smiled warmly.

"You must be Jesse!" My mom smiled again, he nodded and smiled. I swear she swooned. I cleared my throat loudly.

"Crippled person down here." I said loudly, my mum looked at me and smiled.

"Okay then, well. Jesse, would you like to come inside for a drink?"

"That would be great thanks ." I winced, no one has called her that in a long time, but strangely enough, she seemed to be in La la land herself.

She turned round and pushed the door open. All the lights were off...Weird, Jesse pushed me in and positioned me about a metre into our house.

"Isn't anyone going to turn a light on?" No reply. "Hello? Bloody Hell! I'm still crippled, but now confused!"

"SURPRISE!" The lights flashed on and I gasped.

Banners were everywhere saying "Welcome Home Suze!" Ellie was there, so was Jake, Brad, David, Andy, Gina, Sam. I beamed looking everywhere.

"Wow...Thanks guys!" I smiled; Gina came rushing up to me.

"Suze! You're home! Yes! Well I got you two welcome home presents, first is dark blue dye for your cast as the white will go all horrible and I know you like red but if I did it red it will look as if you are bleeding through your cast! And the Second one is a surprise!" Come on come by the sofa's so we can all talk!

I sighed, I was running out of energy and dying for a shower, Andy and mum had just gone out to restock on stuff and left us alone, Jake had gone to work, David went upstairs and Brad had gone out with a girl called Debbie.

"Suze! It's time for your surprise!" Gina giggled. I sighed from my spot on the couch, I had starting using crutches as my leg was cramping up and I wanted to at least try and walk, I was sitting next to Jesse, my head on his shoulder and my eyes half closed, we were watching Mr. Bean's Holiday, I was getting pretty cosy over here.

I vaguely saw Gina move from the other side of the room and shake me quite violently, I groaned. And she started pulling on my hand.

"Alright I'm coming, I'm coming." I grumbled grabbing my crutches off the ground and eventually getting up.

I knew what the surprise was but Gina looked so excited I just didn't have the heart, or the stamina to tell her I knew, she blindfolded me even before I could protest and shoved me into a room I didn't know as I was blindfolded (Well as much as you can shove a crippled girl.) I sighed loudly. The door closed and I frowned.

"Gina seriously, I don't want to play." I heard the door open and I smiled. "Thanks Gina." I put my hands out blindly searching for Gina, the door closed again and I sighed.

I was playing this game whether I liked it or not.

"Look whoever you are, I'll give you money if you just keep your hands off of me, I've got my eyes on this guy called Jesse and I don't want to make our relationship anymore dodgier by kissing yo-"

I was silenced by the strangers kiss, slowly backing me up against the wall, I was surprised. Hell I was. but hey! This guy's a good kisser!

I felt the wall come in contact with my back as I felt the strangers warm hand wrap around my waist, his lips moved against mine; first gentle and soft but after some seconds he decided to change his mind and made the kiss full of passion, I felt his teethe graze against my bottom lip and I moaned, I felt him smile as he did it again earning another moan from me. (Can you even get sweet spots on your mouth?) my hands buried themselves in is hair, so thick...so soft, this time his teeth grazed against my own teeth and I clutched his hair harder and slightly pulled, his tongue started dancing across my bottom lip so lightly, I silenced a moan and opened my mouth so quickly I thought it would snap, my thoughts were silenced as his tongue met mine and it battled against mine, I leant back against the wall and wrapped my cast leg around one of his legs, I could feel him smiling again. Suddenly he stopped and backed away sure not to hurt me, I reluctantly dug up my hands from his hair and removed my leg, that's when I realised many things:

I am panting so hard I think I might pass out!

I just kissed a stranger

I enjoyed it

Alot

This stranger could be a rapist!

But I enjoyed his lips

Alot.

I snapped out of my daze and cleared my throat; I heard a handle squeak as it was being pushed down.

"Wait!" I said frantically. "Can you at least tell me your name?" I asked quickly hoping that he would just go.

As soon as his husky voice spoke, the door opened and closed, which left me alone, I leant back against the wall in shock!

Shit! OMG!

I think I may have ruined my life.

But the main problem was.

I ENJOYED IT!

MORE THAN I SHOUL'VE!

Now I am still crippled and even more confused!

_If anyone guesses who it is I'll dedicate the next chapter to them, I think it will be hard to guess. I also left one very important character in the welcome home party_

_P.S Sorry the chapters so short, but I like to keep you in mystery!_


	12. His Name Is

So who's the guy????

Dori-tori- So You think it's Paul, well if it's Paul do you think Jesse would've seen, and lol, yeah Suze's mum has a mini crush on Jesse, but what mother could resist him? :P :D

Kelliekinz: Aww, I'm touched yet again, and you should be revising for your science test! It's important :P Still doing the late nights... : ): D

I know last time I put California, sorry I was watching an advert for it and it popped into my head, everyone knows I meant to put Carmel :P

Chapter 12: His name is...

Suze: Paranoid-Jonas Brothers (I really do hate them but this song goes so right with this chapter.)

Gina: Don't Worry Be Happy – Bob Marley. (lol, I love this song, such legend!)

The party had finally ended and everyone had went, me and Gina had gone upstairs without a word to Mum or Andy, they looked pretty cute on the couch.

I even had a shower with half of my leg out of the shower and Gina had just dyed my cast midnight blue, it was cool.

And now, I was lying on my bed drifting in and out of sleep, unable to get to sleep because of that kiss with that guy. Maybe I heard his name wrong.

Jesse had gone, his little sister; Josephine had called him and asked where he was, it was so sweet.

"Suze?" Gina whispered out in the darkness.

"Yeah." I answered, turning my head and body to the voice of Gina's

"Are you awake?" what kind of person would ask that question when I just answered them?

"No I'm sleep talking because I'm I love with a muffin unicorn!"

"Really?" Seriously! Gina really _is _a retard.

"Of course I'm awake you retard." I half laughed.

"You seemed distant after the closet, who went in there?" I widened my eyes.

"Wait, didn't you know or send that person in there?" I asked anxious

"Course not! When I came back you were weirdly backed up against the wall." Shit!

"Well, was someone that I didn't know there?" I whispered

"No, why? Suze what happened?" She asked, I heard movement on the air bed and then footsteps.

Shit, shit!

The light suddenly flickered on and I moaned in protest.

"Gina! Turn those damn lights off!" I scrunched up my nose and smashed my face up against the pillow to stop the light from coming through.

I felt weight on the bottom of the bed.

"Please Suze! It's 7am. You're not telling me something and I'm not moving until you tell me!" I groaned and sat up, squinting at Gina.

"Fine, have it your frickin' way!" I grumbled and proceeded to tell her all about how he kissed me and about how good it felt and how guilty I felt afterwards.

"The only thing he said was his name..." I murmured alot more awake. I stretched and leaned back against the headboard.

"Well...What was it?" She asked excitedly.

"You don't know him." I immediately told her.

"How do you know?" She challenged.

"Because I don't know him!" I shook my head and looked at my nails.

Considering what has happened, they were in pretty good shape.

"That doesn't prove anything!" She whisper-yelled.

"So?"

"So! Just bloody tell me Suze! I'm your best friend!" She pointed out, I can't exactly argue with that or anymore, its probably about 8 now because we've been arguing so much.

"Okay, I give in! His name is-"

"Will you girls bloody shut the hell up?" Brad groaned staggering in. "You've been talking non stop since 6 about this one thing!" Saved by the Brad.

Nice!

"Sorry Brad, I was just trying to find out what guy Suze practically raped in the closet yesterday." I eyed Gina evilly, Brad suddenly looked alot more awake.

"Who?" He asked sternly.

"Raped is such a harsh word...more like kiss" I feebly tried to distract him, he was so overprotective when it came to me actually doing something, I only found this out a few weeks ago, weird I know.

"Suze who is the guy?" He asked again. I sighed.

"Jesse." I said.

"Wait, I know him!" Gina butted in, I looked at her and shook my head. Which is basically saying shut the hell up.

"Jesse?" He asked, I nodded. "de Silva?" I nodded again. "Did he hurt you?" I shook my head furiously. He sighed and shook his head.

Looks like I'm off the hook...,

He looked up again and frowned.

"Suze, what the hell happened to your lip?" Maybe not...

"Brad, you know I always bit my lip, I just bit it to hard, god your so paranoid!" I eyed him, he sighed, shook his head and left.

"I Think it's time for some breakfast!" I quickly got up and grabbed my crutches making my way to the kitchen, I didn't want to speak to Gina about it at this moment and knowing her she would bring it up.

When I eventually got downstairs I sighed and made my way slowly into the kitchen, my mum was in there humming along with some 80's tune, pancakes being flipped.

"Hey mom! Where's Andy?"

"He's gone to visit some relative and won't be back till late." My mom smiled at me. "Pancakes?" She asked.

"Sure." I smiled.

"There are some all ready in the Dining room." I scoffed, then smirked.

"Dining room? Seriously. When did you become so posh?"

"Suze, what happened to your lip?" You know, I haven't actually seen my lip.

"You know me mom... I bite my lip... so I bit it too hard...bye." I slowly turned around and made my way to the dining room.

"Nice cast honey." I heard from the kitchen, I smiled to myself then hobbled on.

"Oh My God!" I breathed in quickly. "Gina! What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were upstairs!" She sat there, eating some pancakes, she smiled sweetly at me and swallowed.

"~I came down silly and walked in here and started eating." Her face suddenly turned serious as I sat down next to her.

"It wasn't Jesse, was it?" She asked immediately, I frowned. "You said that you yourself didn't even know him and you seemed so sure that none of us knew him. So Spill." She nudged me asw I got a pancake and spread a small cube of syrup onto it.

"Of course it wasn't Jesse!" I said picking out a knife and fork. "Why do you think I avoided him for the rest of the night?" My knife cut into the pancake, but it felt like I was cutting into the tension in the room.

"Then who is it?" She asked so excitedly.

"If I tell you will you just shut up and leave the whole situation alone unless I speak about it?" She nodded, I popped a piece of pancake into my mouth. "And you won't tell anyone about it, or talk to the person?"

"Wait, you said we both don't know him, if we don't know him then how do we know what he looks like?" She asked, pushing her finished plate away from her.

"Well, if it turns out you do know him, don't speak to him." She nodded again. "And especially don't tell Jesse."

"So it really wasn't Jesse?"

"No." She gasped.

"Was it Paul."

"He wasn't even at the party!" What a dumbass (In a good way.)

"Oh, right. Yeah. Was it Sam?"

"Look, I said we don't know them, do you want to know who it is or keep guessing because I bet you would never guess who it is!"

"Please Suze, just tell me."

"Okay. His name is..."

"Tell me!"

"Okay, okay, I just wanted to pause for dramatic effect."

"Oh, please, your knight in shining armour kissed you last night in a closet, basically raping you; I think it's already dramatic as it is."

"Wait. How does a knight in shining armour have to do with raping, if you want to know shut up!" She made a motion of locking her lips and all of her attention was on me, I sighed.

"His name is..." I paused, she was about to protest but I leered at her and she shut gritted her mouth to stop from arguing.

"Hector."

_Did anyone see that?? :P_


End file.
